Dark Betrayal
by VampSaxAngel
Summary: Sequel to Winter Month Secrets. The world is falling apart, slowly running away under my feet. Michael returned and I was scared, Laeon left and I was devastated. He said he would always be there. He betrayed me.
1. Prologue

_Alright, here it is. This is, unfortunately, the prologue, but it will be okay. I will try to update later today when I get home. This will be short and sweet and to the point. _

_Enjoy!_

Bella's POV

That sinking feeling. Where have I felt it before? It seems so familiar. It is not new, yet it is not old.

I had not been a good person to be around. Michael returned and I was scared. Laeon left and I was devastated. The world slowly crumbled. I could feel it slowly run away under my feet.

Now, here we are, standing across from the most dangerous group if monsters. We either all win, or we all lose. It's not a win-win situation. It's win-or-lose situation. None of us may walk away from this.

I will not let that happen.

I will fall, but my family will not. I will protect them no matter what. It's all up to me.

It's all up to me…

_There you go! Told you it was short. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon. _

_Read and Review_

_Luv ya, V.S.A._


	2. Charred

_Hey, Guys! I haven't gotten any reviews for this story! it upsets me! If you're reading this story, please review. _

_Anyway, this is the second chapter to Dark Betrayal. I hope you guys enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

I growled deep in my throat. The tree limb beneath me swung with the force of the wind the rain brought. The rain feel in big droplets that made loud, continuous thuds on the ground. The lightning struck and the thunder rolled. The lion under me continued to slink back and forth under my branch, sensing my presence. I had been quite surprised when I found the lone king. Yet, at the same time, I was truly grateful. I had gone for too long without hunting, and I was not in the mood for a soul right now. I also did not want to go through the trouble of finding a dead person whose soul had not had time to leave. It made me feel disgusted, like a true monster.

I lifted up onto the balls of my feet, my growls continued as I got ready to attack the big animal. I just let go of the branch, ready to jump, as a flash pierced my vision. Lightning had struck the tree and even I was not fast enough to get out of the tree. The fire blazed and my skin lit up. I screamed like hell and fell out of the tree as the fire continued to ride the tree.

I hit the ground hard and started rolling. I'll admit, it must have looked stupid, but I was in too much pain to care. I rolled until the fire stopped. I lay there, in the middle of the forest as the tree melted away. It was still burning slightly as the branches fell apart and landed as a big heap beside my motionless form. I could not move, my skin hurt like hell and it hurt too much. I want Edward, I admitted to myself. I wanted him to come, pick me up, and carry me home. I knew that would not happen because he would not know.

I knew that Alice would not know either. It's not like I had decided to get charred, and the lightning sure does not have a mind of its own. So, there I laid. I laid on the wet ground before I gained enough energy to slowly stand, crying out in pain as I did it. I walked like a sloth to a nearby log. I sat down and began looking myself over. my entire right arm was black along with half my right leg. I was pretty positive that the right side of my face was burned as well because it hurt badly when I touched it. **(A/N No I do not know if this could actually happen to a vampire, but Bella's not only a vampire in my story, so she's gonna burn.) **

I groaned aloud as the rain continued to fall and cause steam to rise from my burns. The temperature difference made it even worse. I got up to walk back home, but my leg gave out and I fell to the ground hard. I cried out in pain as loose branches hit my charred skin. Holy Shit! That hurt like a bitch! I knew I was not moving, and I knew that no one at home knew. Then, I remembered my cell phone. God, thank you, Edward, for making me get this phone.

I reached my left arm down and pulled the cell phone out of my pocket. It was watered down, but I was positive that it would still work since the cover I had on it had kept it slightly dry underneath. I laid my arm out on the ground, cell phone in hand, and watched my fingers slowly dial the number I needed. Edward.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice.

Damn. This was a very bad time for Edward not to have his phone on him. Oh, God, please tell me he did not go out while I was hunting.

"Bella?" Alice's voice brought me from my thoughts, but it also brought me back to the pain. I bit my lip to keep myself from groaning aloud.

"Is Edward there?" I asked quietly, too afraid to talk louder for fear that I would scream again.

"Yeah, why?" she asked in return.

I scrunched my eyebrows together curiously. "Why did you pick up the phone?" I asked. It came out harsh, but now was not the time.

"Well, if you don't want to talk to me..." She hung up. She fucking hung up on me.

I screamed loudly, the sound disappearing in the rain. Another person came to mind. Laeon.

I dialed the number slowly, my body really starting to hurt as the rain beat down on me relentlessly. I held the phone to my ear.

"You have reached Laeon's phone. Sorry, I can not get to the phone right now..." I closed the phone with a groan. Where could he be?

Wait, then another name hit me. Carlisle, thank God for Carlisle.

I dialed the number and just put it on speaker phone as I set it in front of my face on the wet ground. I would just get a new cell phone. It was the last thing on my mind right now.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice came through the line. Carlisle, my sweet, angelic father Carlisle.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask for help, my skin really began to light up. Another lightning bolt streaked across the sky as I let out a cry of agony. This was hell.

Carlisle's POV :)

My phone rang quietly on my couch. I had no idea wy I set it there. Esme flit over and picked it up, then handed it to me. I flipped it open and look at the background picture set with the number. I put the phone on speaker.

"Bella?" I asked. I could here the rain hit the ground, but it was loud. I could tell Bella's was on speaker as well.

I heard Bella take a breathe as if opening her mouth to speak, then a loud bang filled the speaker. It was followed by a desperate cry from Bella.

I shot up from my seat, phone in hand, and Esme ran over beside me. "Bella! Bella!" I called frantically.

Her cries of pain continued through the phone, she gave no reply. After a moment, the scream cut off. A swift cut like someone had deliberately cut off the scream. All I could hear on the other end was Bella's breathing. Esme and I shared a frantic look, then shot out the door.

Call it father's intuition. I knew Bella was in true pain, not only from her scream over the phone, I could just feel it.

We followed her scenet deep into the forest. Deeper than she had ever gone before. The rain and green of the trees blurred together as we shot through the woods. The sky lit up as Lightning pierced again. A loud crack of thunder followed after.

We soon found the end of the trail and stopped. There, on the ground, was a pile of still-burning branches and log from a very big tree.

"Lightning strike," Esme mumbled.

I nodded in agreement. "Where could Bella be?" I aske myself as Esme walked away from me. She walked around the pile, carefully avoiding the few standing flames, to the other side. I heard her stop and gasp before she took a few quik steps and fell to the ground. I flew around the tree and my eyes grew wide. Bella, oh God, Bella.

She was out cold, literally. I ran over to her and landed on my knees beside Esme. Bella was burnt, badly. Her entire right side was charred. It was completely black, but I could see her marble skin peeking through as it healed itself. The odd thing was, the skin was not pale, it was a peachy color, a human color. Her heart still could not beat though. Her Demonic side was really showing itself now, there was no other explanation.

"We need to get he back," I said to Esme, her eyes downward at Bella. Her eyes were glassy with tears she could not shed. Those tears were there for her daughter.

She nodded silently. She had never seen one of our children so damaged, neither had I, but we had seen Bella this way many times, too many times.

I reached my arms under her fail frame as I lifted her off the ground, Esme rose with me. We ran. We needed to be back to the house. I hunched over Bella's stil form, desperately trying to keep the rain off of her. We soon reached the house and I ran in, not wasting time, and laid Bella gently on the couch.

"Bella!" Edward's voice came from the top of the stairs. I did not even look at him. I was slightly surprised that he did not go after her. He did not have his cell phone on him.

The room filled with gasps as the family assembled. "Don't touch her," I growled lowly and with command. She did not need to be touched.

"Esme, get my back?" I asked, all the growling out of my voice.

I heard her footsteps travel up and down the steps quickly. She set the bag by my leg. I opened it quickly, pulling out wrapping tape quicker than I had ever done before. I wrapped her leg and arm quickly, cleaning up the wound gently and as quickly as I could. I did not wrap her face, I wanted to see how it healed continuously.

Finally, she was wrapped up. I sat and watched her for ten full minutes before she began stirring. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her pitch black eyes.

* * *

_There you go! Yeah, I'm sure I'll get hated for How I worked Alice and Edward in this scene, but hey, it went with the chapter. Anyway, I know this was a little odd, but I wanted to start it that way to gather your guy's attention. I sure hope it did!_

_Please, Read and Review!_

_Also, I need another 6 reviews for Devil Rising before I update it again. So, do the people reading that story a favor and review it, even if you don't review this one._

_Luv ya, V.S.A_


	3. Waking Up

_Hey, guys! Here's another chapter for Dark Betrayal! I loved the last chapter and I finally got reviews for it. I really, really want reviews for this story. If you're reading, please review!_

_We are starting in Edward's POV. This is after Bella is waking up, and pissed. Hope you enjoyed!_

_

* * *

_

_**Previous**_

**_The room filled with gasps as the family assembled. "Don't touch her," I growled lowly and with command. She did not need to be touched._**

**_"Esme, get my back?" I asked, all the growling out of my voice._**

**_I heard her footsteps travel up and down the steps quickly. She set the bag by my leg. I opened it quickly, pulling out wrapping tape quicker than I had ever done before. I wrapped her leg and arm quickly, cleaning up the wound gently and as quickly as I could. I did not wrap her face, I wanted to see how it healed continuously._**

**_Finally, she was wrapped up. I sat and watched her for ten full minutes before she began stirring. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her pitch black eyes._**

_**Now**_

_**Edward's POV**_

Her eyes were opening. The deep, never-ending eyes that I can never get off my mind were opening black. The midnight depths were torturously shallow. The pain and anger in them was clearly evident and I knew it was either directed at me or Alice. I was pissed at Alice alredy for hanging up on Bella instead of giving me the phone. I had only stepped out to get something from my Volvo.

Carlisle sat on his knees beside Bella's motionless form as she stared at the ceiling. Her face had already begun to heal and was slowly getting back to a smooth surface. Only now, it was a peach color, the same color as it was when she was human. I knew it was only that way because of her Demonic side, but it still baffled me. I had not seen her that way for so long.

Bella's eyes slowly moved until they focused on Carlisle. He continued to stare into her eyes, unflinching. Her took a deep breathe and opened her mouth.

"Dad?" she asked in her soft angelic voice.

His body unfroze. He slowly pulled her into the circle of his arms. "Bella, my daughter Bella," he sighed.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest like a daughter would to her father while she was crying. She was his daughter, his first true daughter-in-law. Rosalie, Emmett, and I were all his _creations_. Alice and Jasper were _adoptees._ Bella was the only true family member, and she was the glue that held us all together.

I slowly walked down the last few steps. If my heart could beat I knew that it would have exploded because of the rapid speed it would be going at now. I reached Esme and quietly stood beside her. She squeezed my hand, letting me know that everything would be okay. It just barely calmed my nerves.

"Can I stand?" Bella asked, her voice muffled by Carlisle's shirt.

He thought a moment, but decided that he wanted to test if she could stand at all. "Yes, come on."

He pulled away slightly, but tightened his hold on her waist as she got to her feet very slowly. She winced as all of her weight distributed to her feet. Her back slumped slightly and her eyes scrunched together for a moment while her body adjusted to the pain. Ever so slowly, she stood straight up and stopped leaning against Carlisle.

"I'm okay," Bella mumbled, looking into Carlisle's eyes.

He nodded slowly and removed his arm. I walked up to her and stood in front of eyes met mine and the anger disappeared, only to be replaced with curiosity laced with sadness.

"Why did you not pick up your phone?" she asked, her voice sounding crumbled because of my actions.

I looked down in shame, I knew this would be her first question. "I'm sorry, I-" I tried to find a way to explain, but the truth seemd the best to tell. "I went out to get something from my car, and it's still parked on the side of the road because the engine blew out. I did not have time to pull it up for Rose to fix it yet. I did not hear my phone ring. I'm so sorry, Bella."

She looked down as she thought over all I had said. Finally, she looked up at me with a smile. I returned her smile and slowly leaned down to kiss her soft pink lips. I kissed her slowly, trying not to cause her anymore pain. I slowly brought my hand up to cup her unburned cheek, gently holding her lips to mine for a few more seconds before I pulled away.

I left my hand on her cheek as I slowly stroked it with the pad of my thumb. Her eyes closed at the calming sensation.

"Edward?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Yes, angel?" I asked as I kissed her forehead, my lips staying there for a moment.

"Can we go to our room? My legs hurt and I just want to lay down with your arms around me," she whispered as she let her head fall to my chest.

I placed my arms under her and picked her up bridal style, she did not need to be walking yet. I walked up the stairs slowly, the stairs of our family burning holes in my back.

I reached our room and set her on the bed, laying down beside her. My arms wrapped tightly around her as she scooted closer to me. She lay her head on my chest, right over where my heart would be. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. She looked as though she could be sleeping, a sleeping angel.

I would never let go my angel. I love her.

* * *

_There you have it! A little bit of fluff, mostly. It turned out that I did not show Bella's anger yet, but it will come out in the next chapter._

_Read and Review_

_See you guys later!_

_Luv ya, V.S.A_


	4. Memoes

_Hey, guys! Here's another chapter for Dark Betrayal! I loved the last chapter and I finally got reviews for it. I really, really want reviews for this story. If you're reading, please review!_

_We are starting in Bella's POV. She is still burnt, this is about four days after she got hit with the lightning. She has not spoken to Alice the whole time, and Alice continues to apologize, but seriously, would you guys forgive easily after someone did something like that to you? Nooooooooo! or, I wouldn't anyway._

_Disclaimer- i do not own Twilight...nough said._

_

* * *

_

_**Previous**_

_**"Edward?" she asked, her eyes still closed.**_

_**"Yes, angel?" I asked as I kissed her forehead, my lips staying there for a moment.**_

_**"Can we go to our room? My legs hurt and I just want to lay down with your arms around me," she whispered as she let her head fall to my chest.**_

_**I placed my arms under her and picked her up bridal style, she did not need to be walking yet. I walked up the stairs slowly, the stairs of our family burning holes in my back.**_

_**I reached our room and set her on the bed, laying down beside her. My arms wrapped tightly around her as she scooted closer to me. She lay her head on my chest, right over where my heart would be. Her eyes closed and her breathing evened out. She looked as though she could be sleeping, a sleeping angel.**_

_**I would never let go my angel. I love her.**_

_**Now**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Furious.

Angry.

Pissed.

Do I need to go on? I have been doing absolutely nothing for the last four days. Reason being, I still hurt most of the time, and Edward is treating me like the same breakable porcelain doll I was when I was human. I always hated being treated that way, but now I really don't. It just shows me he loves me. I mean, what else can I ask for?

I forgave Edward easily. It was not his fault he had to run out to his car, which he finally pulled up to the house. Alice, however, I have not forgiven. She's who I am angry with. She should have never hung up on me, especially in my condition. She has been apologizing continuously until she saw the damage, but I'm letting her suffer. I did apologize to Jasper for making him feel her emotions, but he understood, surprisingly.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice broke me from my thoughts.

I turned around from the window I was looking out of from his office. I had been here the last few hours, waiting on him to come home. Edward said Carlisle wanted to ask me about being a Demonic. So, while Edward went hunting, and Esme cleaned the house, I stayed in Carlisle's office. Going through his books a little and just enjoying the view. Besides Edward's room, his office had the best view.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked with a smile on my face. Carlisle was still in his doctor coat, his hair tousled from him running his fingers throught it because of problems at work. There seemed to be a lot of those lately.

He set his bag down and hung his coat up as he asked, "How are you feeling today? Any pain?"

I sat down across his desk as he sat behind it. "No, not really. The pain is lessening because I am healing. It's still odd, though, looking in the mirror and seeing half my face a pink color. I sort of forgot what I looked like as a human and it brings back a few memories. All good ones, of course."

He thought it over. "I see...what memories, if you don't mind my asking?"

I smiled as I thought of them. All the great memories I had with Edward. Memories that I had not thought of, in detail, until now. "The memory of mine and Edward's first date. Well, as close to a first date as it could get." I giggled.

Carlisle smiled as I continued to recount my memories. "I remember when Edward first kissed me, when he proposed, the time he saved me from Tyler's van, and much more, dad." I smiled. "All of the memories I never wanted to forget, and now I never will. That means so much to me. There were memories about the rest of the family as well."

Carlisle's smiled grew as he watched the happiness and excitement in my eyes. "I'm very glad you enjoy your memories, Bella. I hope you do not get disppointed or hurt, should a bad one come along." He frowned slightly at the thought.

I looked down at my hands a moment, my smile disappearing, and then looked back up at him. "Dad, I have learned that I need to speak up. I need to...tell of what happens to me. For everything that has happened to me, I have come to the conclusion that keeping things to myself will only hurt me more later. If I do get a bad memory, I am going to talk to Edward. I know he'll listen and help me."

Carlisle's smile got the biggest I had ever seen it. "You truly are one amazing girl, Bella. I know Edward is happy to hear that."

I gave him a curious look. "Wha-?"

Soft hands landed on my shoulders and made me jumpt slightly. I knew those hands. I looked up into the face of an angel. "Edward!" I cried happily as I jumped up and into his arms. He laughed as I placed kiss after kiss on his face. Finally, I my lips landed on his. I smiled as I pulled away from him.

He smiled at me in return. "So, I take it you missed me?"

I decided to tease him a little. I pulled myself away from him and turned to Carlisle. "Are we done for today? Or did you have more questions for me?"

His small, secretive smile told me that he knew exactly what I was doing. I hoped he was blocking his thoughts. I watched as Edward's face changed in my peripheral vision. Dad must be blocking him really well. I smiled slightly.

"Oh, no, we're done. But if you don't mind, can I ask you some questions in a few days? I just have a few and they can wait for a while."

I smiled. "Of course. See you later."

I walked out of the room, not even glancing at Edward. I got halfway down the hall when I heard Carlisle's office door open and close and footsteps follow behind me. They were Edward's. His soft steps quickened slightly as I rounded the corner to our room.

I was just opening the door as he flew past me, through the still-open door. I closed it behind me as he sat on his black, leather couch.

"That was really mean, you know," he stated as his eyes simmered. They felt as though they were staring right into me, right into my heart and soul. He still has the power to dazzle me.

I stared back at him a moment before my facade broke. I looked down and smiled as I brushed my hair behind my ear. I looked up at him with a smile on my face. He seemed to not be able to hold out either. A heartbeakingly beautiful crooked smile spread across his face.

"Did you hear everything I told dad?" I asked as I started walking towards him slowly. He leaned forward. his elbows on his knees, his eyes alight with happiness, adoration, and love.

"Yes, angel, I did. I msut say, I am very pleased that most of your memories involve me."

I giggled. I finally reached him and he leaned back so he could look up at me as I stood in front of him. I ran my hand through his soft hair as he reached for my other hand. "Edward, I don't think my memories could consist of anything else. Besides our family, of course," I said as my hand continued a rhythmic pattern through his hair.

I smiled softly as a quiet, almost inaudible purr resounded through his chest. "That feels amazing, angel," he sighed

I leaned down and my lips met his. I continued with my hand and he pulled me closer to him with the hand he was still holding. I lowered to my knees slightly to get closer to him, but he decided that wasn't enough. He slid off the couch and onto his knees, pulling me with him as he wrapped his arms around me. Ever so slowly, I pulled away from him, our breathing ragged.

"I love you," he whispered as his breathing calmed and he looked into my eyes.

I smiled as I thought of one of our favorite movies to watch together. "Ditto."

* * *

_Finally! There is another chapter. I really like this chapter. I also love Bella/Carlisle father/daughter moments. Hope you guys liked this chapter._

_Please Read and Review_

_Thanks V.S.A_


	5. How You See It

**_How You See It Contest!_**

**_Hey, guys! I will be hosting my first contest. The contest rules, prompt, and regulations are as follows:_**

**_Prompt: You must take any part from the book of your choice from the Twilight Series, or any scene from any of the movies, and rewrite it. The scene can not be written word-for-word, and it must have new diologue and be more intense. The perspectives may vary. You may write in any POV of your choice. All characters in the specific scene must be present, but you can add any character or characters of your choice. You may add more or new background knowledge, you can add more details, and you can foreshadow if the scene allows. Also, the scene can consist of any character couple of your choice, added or not, but any stories with a noncanon couple will be immediately disqualified. _**

**_Rules:_**

**_1. Keep the story under 5000 words. (you can take the story and add to it if you wish after the contest is closed)_**

**_2. Stick to the prompt. _**

**_3. All added details must be legitimate to the scene._**

**_4. The story must be rated T or lower. _**

**_5. All content must be PG. (All types of kissing are allowed, should they be in the scene or added to the scene)_**

**_6. All scenes must be involved in either the books or the movies (stated above, as well)_**

**_7. The rules must be copied and pasted at the top of the story along with title, author name, rating, characters involved, and perspective in which the story is written._**

**_There you have it! All stories must be entered by November, 28 at 11:00 a.m. If you have a story, write it, place it under your stories, and send me a message with the title so I can read it. A review will be sent under the story to give confirmation that I have read the story and that it has been added to the list of qualifying stories. _**

**_Thank you, V.S.A_**


	6. I'm A Monster

_**Hello People! I know, it's been forever since I got a legit chapter up, but I am getting it done today! Also, I am super excited because I am out for Christmas break! I have two weeks of updating and relaxing! I will try to get as many updates as possible, also because I have a few more story ideas that you will be able to read about on my profile, and there will be a poll about which you want me to write first. Please chack them out and vote, I really need your guys' opinion!**_

**_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! My contest in the previous chapter, well, I have decided to keep it open until Christmas Day. And when I say that, I will check all the entries at 12:00 on Christmas Eve, which is Christmas Day...yeah. Please, go back and read the regulations and rules and enter, it's worth it. :) The winner will have my entire next story dedicated to them. The runners-up will have oneshots, written by me, dedicated to them and the oneshots will be about their own twilight prompts._**

**_On to the chapter!_**

* * *

_**Previous**_

_**I leaned down and my lips met his. I continued with my hand and he pulled me closer to him with the hand he was still holding. I lowered to my knees slightly to get closer to him, but he decided that wasn't enough. He slid off the couch and onto his knees, pulling me with him as he wrapped his arms around me. Ever so slowly, I pulled away from him, our breathing ragged.**_

_**"I love you," he whispered as his breathing calmed and he looked into my eyes.**_

_**I smiled as I thought of one of our favorite movies to watch together. "Ditto."**_

_**Now**_

**_Carlisle's POV ;)_**

An old, mysterious species, if that's what they are. An endangered species from the way they spoken of. Bella was even more of a fascination that I once thought. I knew she was quite a different person when I found that her thoughts were silent to Edward. Yet, at the time, I thought that was all that set her apart from others. I was sure wrong.

Her Demonic side is still covered with a question mark. It's blank and unknown to others. I wanted to explore it, to test the boundaries og Bella's other kind. She was mixed breed, mystifying. Astonishing to the knowing eye. I felt the need to talk to my daughter of her mysterious ways. I had uncovered her vampire side, how strong she was and what her power was, but now her other half is entirely blank to me.

Bella agreed to answer any of my questions. I had many I could probably figure out just by watching her, but others she would have to answer. She was training now, oblivious in the world of her Demonic half. I did not want to interrupt, so I let my thoughts consume me, bury me in their depths. I knew well that all my thoughts would pass through Edward's perceptive mind, but her was too occupied with his own mind to not get hurt when fighting Bella. With Laeon gone- to Bella's great displeasure, might I add- she was even more cautious in her training than before.

I stood from my seat and walked over to the window to watch their training. Bella was dominant to Edward, her strength overpowering him, if only slightly. Edward, however, was strong and quick, this was an advantage to him. They flew apart, each on opposite ends of the house in the fighting area Esme had set up for them. Both of my children were focused, but at the moment their eyes were intense with love and caution as they stared each other down, both expecting the next move, or to make the next move.

Edward moved first. He shot forward, much like a newborn, and attacked from straight ahead. He and Bella threw themselves at each other, Bella just barely holding back. Her control was better, but she still had to be careful when fighting, with Edward especially. They tumbled and rolled across the rock-covered ground, both aiming to get the other planted and immobile.

Their growls got louder and more serious as they fought, Edward's growl that of an animal, Bella's growl of what a mythologic demon's. Suddenly, though, Bella shot back. This had happened on many occasions, most when Laeon was here, but he had given us rules for when she stepped down. Edward lay still on the ground a moment before he quickly stood and froze, not testing Bella's patience.

I looked over to the porch and found the rest of the family, watching with cautious, curious gazes as this act was performed. I ran down the stairs and out the door, stopping by Esme's side. Both Bella and Edward were stock-still, afraid to so much as twitch. Bella's eyes slowly simmered down until the blue began to peak through. Silent minutes went by as the two lovers tested their ability to stay calm. I knew that Edward wanted to confort Bella, but he knew the rules and would not risk going up to her, that would only make it worse.

Ever so slowly, Bella's eyes regained their golden hue. She trembled slightly, her eyes closed in concentration as she got herself back. She breathed out as her eyes opened and she was once again the Bella we were used to.

"Edward?" Bella called quietly.

Edward continued to hold back until she told what she wanted to do now. Lately she had been saying to go again, to test herself, and everytime it got better. It was working, and she never lost it in the second round, but she always stopped right when she felt herself losing it.

"Yes, Bella?" my eldest son questioned quietly.

Bella took another deep breathe. "I want to try again. I think I can handle it this time, but I want to try and go a little longer." She began walking up to Edward, her stance casual, serious, and cautious at the same time.

"How much longer?" Edward asked in return. He would go as long as she wanted, but that did not mean her took this lightly.

She sighed, right in front of him now. "I want to go as far as I can. But, if you end up on the ground, and my eyes change, just freeze. Don't even breathe, just let me come out of it, okay?"

Edward looked at Bella, seemingly to slowly go over the information she gave him. I felt Esme grab and squeeze my hand tightly, she was scared of this idea I could tell. So was I, to be honest. Bella was strong, but I did not want Edward hurt.

"I won't hurt if you do exactly as I said. I c-can't hurt you, Edward, I just can't. But if you don't want to do this, I understand. All you have to do is say the word, and we won't do it," Bella said to both Edward and the rest of us.

I could see in his eyes the moment her gave in.

* * *

**_Edward's POV ;)_**

I agreed to Bella's request. I trusted her and knew that I would be fine if I followed her instructions.

Bella and I spread apart in the fighting circle, our usual way to start. We circled each other a few moments, setting up our strategies. Her mind was blank, as usual, so I could only anticipate her moves, not actually follow them. She started first, jumping clean over me before I could turn around. She grabbed my arms and turned sharply, pulling me to the ground, hard.

I fell with a soft growl, but not entirely at Bella, but for the pain. She was stronger than I was, and she had more power behind all of her moves. I flipped quickly, just after hitting the ground, and pulled her beneath me, trying my best to trap her. She was having none of that. She pulled up, both of us landing on our feet. Her hands around my neck, the perfect killing position, and my hands on her wrist, a perfect position for dismembering her hands completely. Neither of us would hurt the other, of course, but it made for good practice.

She pulled up speedily, but not with enough force to rip my head clean off my body, but with enough force to pull us both in a backflip, landing on the gravel. Somewhere in the middle of this crazed move, she had completely flipped me over and landed on my back with a soft thud. She made a move to pull me up, my back extending to where her mouth could graze mt neck, showing the position for her to turn me into what she was, or to kill me.

Just as she did, she trembled and I knew exactly what was happening, she was losing it.

* * *

**Bella's POV ;)**

I pulled Edward up, his neck exposed, when I felt it. I felt the burning, the rolling in my stomach asmy senses drained away, the scenery melting into a blue lit color as I changed. I could fill my instincts taking over, trying to make me either kill my prey or make it turn. I could do neither. Even in my disoriented haze, I could still tell it was Edward. His prominant smell filled my head as I tried to go back.

Suddenly, my senses took over. I flipped my prey to it's back, ready to take advantage of my captive. Then, I saw the eyes. Edward's eyes, to be exact. His eyes were deep set and honey-gold. I could not kill the owner of the fright-filled eyes.

_Fright. _

I am such a monster. My Demonic side drained so quickly that everything was blurry until I focused on Edward's face. I broke down. My body shook with sobs, no tears falling, as I realized what I had almost done. Edward's arms enveloped me, bringing me to his chest.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay. I'm okay," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry," I mumbled into his chest.

He reached up, his hand making soothing circles on my lower back to calm me.

Then, he said something surprising. His next sentence telling me that I had not blocked my thoughts at all.

"Angel, you are not, nor have you ever been, a monster."

* * *

**_That was FUN! I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was fun to really explore this side of a Demonic because I did not go into detail about training when they first started. Hope you guys liked. And tell me what you guys thought about Edward getting roughed up for once *runs and cowers from angry Edward fans* LOL!_**

**_Please, please Read and Review, and check the info above if you did not._**

**_Luv, V.S.A_**


	7. Dangerous Letter

**_What's up guys? Well, Merry Christmas! I hope all of you are enjoying the holidays with family and friends, and I hope you guys have a fantastic day. This is a Christmas present to all my lovely readers. _**

**_This chapter is where things will begin to turn. I am going to put up two chapters for this and Devil Rising, all for Christmas. Not only that, but I want to get these stories done to start on my next stories. Please go to my profile and vote for the story you want me to start when the previously mentioned are done. Read the descriptions for all the stories on my profile as well. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Previous**_

_**I am such a monster. My Demonic side drained so quickly that everything was blurry until I focused on Edward's face. I broke down. My body shook with sobs, no tears falling, as I realized what I had almost done. Edward's arms enveloped me, bringing me to his chest.**_

_**"Shh, Bella, it's okay. I'm okay," he whispered.**_

_**"I'm so sorry, so, so sorry," I mumbled into his chest.**_

_**He reached up, his hand making soothing circles on my lower back to calm me.**_

_**Then, he said something surprising. His next sentence telling me that I had not blocked my thoughts at all.**_

_**"Angel, you are not, nor have you ever been, a monster."**_

_**Now**_

_**Bella's POV**_

"Does it ever hurt, like when you change?" Carlisle asked his first question.

It's been three months since anything with Michael has happened. I still train with Edward, he's the only one that I want to fight with. The rest of the family had been training as well, their bodies slowly molding to the unique style of Demonic fighting. I had told all of them that they were not to fight unless they just had to. I know how deadly my kind can be, especially when fighting. We do not care about anything but the kill or change.

Yeah, we are really loving. I mentally rolled my eyes before I answered Carlisle's question.

"Change, how? Like when I first changed, because we already covered that, or when I change like when Edward and I are sparring?"

"When you are sparring."

"No, it's like everything just drains away, except for the need. The need to kill or change my prey is overpowering. I just...I love Edward too much to do anything to him."

Carlisle smiled and the curiosity he had when I walked in seemed to disappear from his eyes. "You know, I do not think I need those other questions answered anymore. They all lead to the same answer."

I shook my head. "No, if you want me to answer your questions, I will. It's not that bad," I reasoned.

Carlisle smiled yet again. "It's just that...all of my questions will lead to one answer: you love Edward. That's all there is. It's not about your instincts taking over, it's about your feelings making themselves known and your capability to retain where and who you are to come out of your Demonic state. I have no other questions."

I just nodded, quite astonished at the theory he came up with, only it was not a theory, it was the solid truth. "I'm going to go now, Esme wanted me to go get the mail while she was out," I mumbled, still shocked at Carlisle's observation.

He gave a low chuckle. "Okay, thank you, sweetheart."

I stood, "You're welcome, dad."

I turned and walked out the room, closing the door and finally breaking from my daze. I stiffly shook my head to relax and began walking down the stairs. When I reached the door, saying hello to my brothers who were battling on the Xbox, I took off I ran to the mailbox and back up in record time.

I looked through the envelopes as I walked back to the door. I got to the last envelope and stopped short. There, in perfect cursive letters was my name. There was no return adress so I knew that it was put into the mailbox by hand. Slowly I opened the envelope and pulled out a paper that was covered in the same cursive writing.

_It's very sad, you know. You're not even running. Most of my prey would be out of town by now, looking for a place where they feel safe. Yet, here you are, still in your war bed with your big family and your beloved husband. I've watched you spar against him. I must say, Laeon did well training the both of you. You look so angelic when you fight. You float so gracefully, your body turning in ways that it can only be described as seductive. I want to make you mine, that's why I saved you, but I did not know I had competition. So, I simmered around your life, kept my boundaries so precise that your precious husband would never know. He may not be able to read my thoughts, but he can smell me, just as I can smell all of you._

_You look so beautiful. You have not changed much, except for your new ability to walk in a straight line without falling. Though I do wish it was I who was always catching you, and not that leech you married. We could have been perfect for each other. I could have kept you just as safe as he can, and you know it. Probably better. How hard could it be, it's not like you actually go anywhere. You're trapped, and it is all because you got changed into a vampire. I sneer just at the thought. Your warm skin replaced with the cold, hard skin you have now. Ah, I will miss that._

_Although, I still want you dead. That way, neither I nor your precious Edward can have you. It's all about you are. Your death will be painless, of course, because I still love you. However, your family's death, not so much.I won't even dismember them, oh no. I have found new ways to end them, much more painful ways. I will start with whomever I choose, making you watch as I do this._

_I will rip their hearts out, throwing them to the ground at your feet. None of them will beat, none of them will bleed. Them, I will start by tearing off each finger and toe, one-by-one until all of them are gone. Soon after, I will dismember the arms. First, the skin. Then, the muscle and ligaments, each slipping of the bone until that's all that's left. Lastly, the bones, each being ripped away until all that is left is the venom covered torso and legs, which will go the same way. Next, the liver and guts, all of which will fall at your feet. _

_Oh, yes, they will all end the same way. Don't worry, my dear, so will you. It will all end. When, you ask? Just follow my instructions and you will know when. _

_James, oh yes, you met him here. _

_A sport you despise was played here. _

_You beat James' mate's minions here._

_Your friend was hurt here._

_Midnight, Monday._

I had to meet him, and I had to win. I folded the letter and place it back in the envelope. Today was Saturday, and I was ready to win. I ran and hid the letter, praying no one would find it. Alice would not see my decision because it involved Michael, and because I was blocking her. I was ready to end this.

* * *

**_Yes, as you can tell, this story is coming to an end. My next story will be worked on alone, just because I want it to be longer, but we'll see what happens._**

**_Check my profile about the upcoming stories and vote for your favorite. Please Read and Review. Also, since no one entered my contest, of course :'(, I will be dedicating my story to someone that reviews my stories often. _**

**_Merry Christmas To You and Yours!_**

**_Luv, V.S.A _**

**_Read and Review_**


	8. Over Done

**_Hey, Guys! Yeah, I did not get all of my chapters up. After I put up the last chapter for Devil Rising, it was 1:oo a.m. and I was worn out after a day with my big family. I'm trying to get two chapters up again tonight and one story finished tonight and this one tomorrow. Also, tomorrow I will be posting the first chapter of my next story :), which I am very excited about. Also, I will be dedicating the story to someone that I feel really gets my stories and gives a very good discussion when I need it. _**

**_On to the Chapter!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Previous**_

_**I had to meet him, and I had to win. I folded the letter and place it back in the envelope. Today was Saturday, and I was ready to win. I ran and hid the letter, praying no one would find it. Alice would not see my decision because it involved Michael, and because I was blocking her. I was ready to end this.**_

_**Now**_

_**Bella's POV**_

**_*Midnight- Monday*_**

Silent. Eerily silent. It felt exactly like the calm before the storm. No sounds at all. No rustling of an animal in the nearby woods, no crickets chirping, no sounds of swiftly moving air as owls came out for the night. I was surprised it was not raining, but that thought would soon come to an end, I imagine.

I walked out into the clearing cautiously and hesitantly. I was on high alert. My senses were sharp, nothing could slip by me. Not even the slightest sounds. Soon, I found myself in the very center of the field. This field held everything of my past. It was where James found me, it was where I watched my family play baseball for the first time, it was where my family fought Victoriou's army, everything started here.

I heard rustling behind me and quickly turned.

Nothing.

Then, more rustling from behind me again. I turned quicker than before.

Nothing.

Rustling to the left then the right then back behind me.

The process continued, my turns getting quicker and quicker. I felt myself paniicing. I felt as thought I had a heart again, like it was beating rapidly and forcing my blood to course through my veins. I was scared, I'll admit. Well, not really scared of Michael, oh no, but of his taunting. Honestly, it was maddening.

"Well, well, well." The words were cold, tauntingly sly.

I whirled around, yet again, catching Michael's eyes with my own. They were filled with fake emotions:love, compassion, pity(well, that one may have been true...).

"Yeah, and? I'm here, what do you want with me? Well, besides me dead?" I looked at him expectantly.

"Hmm," he mumbled as he began circling me. I followed his steps, rotating as he made a large ring around me. He appraised me up and down as if he were inspecting a prized piece of art. "You're right, I do want you dead, I have written to you saying as much, but I am surprised that you came alone."

Finally, he stopped circling me as I started to speak, "Why? Do you honestly think that I would put my family in danger of you?" I practically spat the words at him. They were followed by a low growl, though.

"Whoa, down kitty." He laughed. "No, I do not think you would knowingly put your family in danger of me. You can't, that's not you Bella. You've always been the protector. You've always been the one that stands up and guards those who don't need guarding. Besides, your family would have been safer had you brought them with you."

I gave him a curious glare. At my look, he lifted his hand and waved in the air towards the area behind me. Soon after, I heard a lot of rustling. Other Demonics walked out of the dark forests, seven to be exact. They emerged slowly, their eyes blue and clouded. I gasped, but it was not because there were so many of them, but because each of them had one of my family members locked in their arms.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice...Edward.

I took a step in their direction.

"Ah, ah, ah," Michael said, stepping in my path. My family growled in response. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It only takes one word for each of them to be ripped to shreds."

"Let them go!" I growled menacingly into his face.

He just smiled and got even closer to me. Now, there was only two inches between us, and we were facing sideways to the other Demonics and my family. All of them could watch our confrontation. It would not be much, of course, but who knows?

"I don't think I will. I am having loads of fun." He snickered as he walked away from me, towards my family. He stopped seven feet from the line minions. I followed him and stood behind him as he gazed upon my family members one-by-one.

"Look, I'll give you whatever you want, just let my family go. They are not apart of any bargain-"

"Oh, let me guess," Michael scoffed, "they are too important for that." He laughed loudly, his back still to me. I looked at Edward and found that he had been watching me the entire time. He must have noticed the anger and pain in my eyes when I looked at him because he shifted slightly. I looked around and noticed that my entire family was watching me as well, not caring about Michal at all, except for the occasional glance in his direction.

I looked back at Michael and took a few steps closer to him, leaving a few feet between us. I did not want to get too close to him. "Yes," I sneered. "They are much more important than any trade. So, either kill me and let them go, or I kill you and take them with me."

He turned, his eyes taunting me. I could see from his eyes that he would not do either. "Oh, is that so?" he asked. "I know for a fact I can kill you, but you killing me?" He pondered it a moment as I got into a set stance, ready to make my first move, I already had a strategy in mind.

I smirked. "I know I can kill you," I chortled.

He looked at me with a competitive smile, his stance changing to match mine. "Do you wanna test that theory?"

I did not answer, I just lunged at him. **_(A/N I soooo wanted to stop it here, but that would have been sooooo meeeeaaaaaaan!)_**

He caught me right as I collided with his chest. He pulled me into the circle of his arms, turning me so I was trapped against his chest. I felt his teeth against my neck a moment, but I moved before he could rip my head off. I reached up, my hands around his neck as I pulled up, using the same move I used on Edward before I lost it. After he hit the ground I allowed my Demonic side to overpower my entire body. I could feel as the color drained from my eyes, only now, my eyes were red. Everything was seen through a red hue as me and Michael continued to fight.

I looked down at his glowing purple eyes, a sign of how much power he had, but I had more power, my red irises proved it. I bent own and bit into his neck, hard. I heard a loud pop as the main artery there busted under the pressure I placed against his neck. He cried out before pushing me off, sending me right into Emmett's chest. He was still being held back. He was held against a blue-eyed Demonic beside the one that held Edward. My family growled, the boys growls seemingly the loudest.

Michael was in front of me before I could move, his purple demon blood oozing from the open wound in his neck. He placed one hand on my neck and the other on my waist. He pulled my head over, biting into my neck and scraping his nails up my ribs. I kicked my right leg up and sent him flying out into the field. I bent over with a deep groan, placing a hand against my side. I looked down and noticed five deep gashes running along my ribs dripping with a red liquid. It looked exactly like blood, only without an odor.

Everyone growled, again. I growled at Michael as we leaped at each other again. This time, however, I immediately dodged his hand and pulled his entire body off the ground, lifting my leg to his leg, and kicked so hard that his entire leg flew off in the area behind him. He cried out again, but locked my arm in place so his teeth pierced the flesh of my lower arm before he pulled his head downward, leaving a great hole as top layer of my skin fell away with it. I screamed, my head thrown back as the pain overwhelmed me. I felt myself shaking as his poison filled my veins. My entire arm began to burn like the fire in hell.

I yanked my arm from his grasp, pulling his arm off with my own teeth in the process. He jumped back, breathing as heavily as me. "Why don't you just kill me, huh?" I asked loudly as I spread my arms out, inviting him to make the next move. "Are you getting scared because you know I can kick your ass? You're already hopping like a little bunny on one leg."

He growled at me, his teeth bared much like a vampire before he goes in before the kill.

I did not even give him time to answer, I just went straight in to end him. I reached out and ripped him limb from limb. After all his body parts hit the ground, they began to turn into dust, as dismembered Demonic bodies do.

As the pieces lay still on the ground, I breathed a sigh of relief because I knew this was all over.

I turned around, clutching at my side, my beaten arm hanging limply from pain. I looked into the eyes of my family, their eyes full of fear. The Demonics looked at me expectantly, waiting for my final decision.

"You are free, my friends. You may go do as you please for you eternity. All of you, go back home, back to your families and enjoy the time you have," I said to them.

Ever so slowly, they dropped their hands and backed into the forests again. The sound of their feet hitting the ground rang loudly through the air as no one moved for a moment.

"It's over," I said to my family. "It's done. We can live in peace."

* * *

**_Whooooo! Yeah! Michael is GONE! Alright, I need your guys' opinions. Should I end it here, or right an epilogue? Let me know, if not, this is it!_**

**_I had so much fun writing this and testing my skills at being able to write action sequences, good practice for my novel :). I hope all of you enjoyed this as well and will lookout tomorrow for my new story. I still need votes for those ideas and tomorrow is the last day! Check out my profile for the ideas and poll._**

**_Read and Review and tell me if I shoulf end it here._**

**_Luv, V.S.A_**


	9. One Hundred Years In The Making

**_Alright, today will be busy! I will be finishing two stories and putting up a new story! I am very excited to get that story up. I want all of you guys to check that out later and let me know what you think._**

**_Also, I wanna thank all of you for reviewing and for all the kind words I have recieved through those reviews. Thanks you guys so much, all of them mean and meant the world to me. _**

**_So, On to the LAST CHAPTER!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_**Previous**_

_**I turned around, clutching at my side, my beaten arm hanging limply from pain. I looked into the eyes of my family, their eyes full of fear. The Demonics looked at me expectantly, waiting for my final decision.**_

_**"You are free, my friends. You may go do as you please for you eternity. All of you, go back home, back to your families and enjoy the time you have," I said to them.**_

_**Ever so slowly, they dropped their hands and backed into the forests again. The sound of their feet hitting the ground rang loudly through the air as no one moved for a moment.**_

_**"It's over," I said to my family. "It's done. We can live in peace."**_

_**Now**_

_**Epilogue- 100 Years In The Making**_

_**Edward's POV :)**_

I clutched Bella even closer to my chest, if that was possible. It's been one hundred years, one hundred amazing years since Michael was killed and the Demonics spread across the world. Laeon came back soon after. He had been taken by some of Michaels minions, but they let him go when the ones that held us were commanded by Bella to go away.

Laeon still stays with us, but he does sometimes break off to see other parts of the world. Much to Bella's approval, though, he always comes back.

Bella sighed softly, bringing me from my thoughts. I removed an arm from her back and lifted myseld up to set my face in my palm, propped up on my elbow. I kept one arm across Bella's abdomen as she lay on her back in the green grass of our meadow. Her eyes were shut softly, the sun bouncing away from her sparkling skin. She looked like an angel.

I stared at her a few moments, then her eyes opened. Her honey-gold eyes locked on mine, widening slightly, allowing a new depth to show.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

I shook my head and leaned down to meet my lips to her. Our lips moved in sync, pressure applied where needed. It was a soft, delicate kiss, it held all the love we have for each other.

We pulled away, both breathing heavily.

"100 hundred years," I murmured, looking into her eyes.

She gave me a bright smile. "Yes, and many more centuries to come."

"Yes, forever."

"Forever," she agreed.

* * *

**_It's over! I am sad now...Yeah, well, I got them where I wanted them._**

**_Again, thank you guys so much for the reviews and everything, they really mean everything to me and make my day. Also, check my profile later for my new story called He Is Gold._**

**_Bye,_**

**_Luv, V.S.A :)_**


	10. Incredibly Important New Poll!

**Alright, guys, this is incredibly important! I can't not stress that enough. So, here's what's up:**

**There is a new poll up on my profile that I would really like/need you guys to vote on. I know that a lot of people may not view this, but it is super important. I will be sad to see WWNHA come to an end, but they all must, and I want my next project to be for all of you for how amazing all of you have made writing this particular story. **

**It has honestly been a journey for me because this is, quite literally, my best story to date. This was an impromptu, out-of-the-blue story, and I never, in my most insane dreams, imagined it would be doing to so well. I've reached over 150 reviews with 20,000+ views, and to most authors that may be nothing, but it's absolutely incredible to me. I love and thank all of you for all the support, and I will do my best to not disappoint anyone in my next projects. Though I can not ACTUALLY please everyone, I will still work not to.**

**Anyway(!), down below are the summaries for the stories that are up for the poll, and I need y'all to let me know which story y'all like best through the poll. Bear in mind, however, that only one story will be written as WWNHA begins its decent, but I plan for all of the stories to be written in due time, so if the story that you do not vote for is up first, the first chapter of every one of them will be up within, at least, a week. That way, everyone will get a taste for what they really, really want to get sucked into. **

**I'm sorry, I'm rambling now, but I must let you know. I have found that, since writing my first non-canon story, I can no longer conform to Bella/Edward without a solid knowledge of any future story. While I support the couple, it has become increasingly difficult to read about them. They seem slightly bland in relation to Bella/Emmett, Bella/Carlisle, or Bella/Jasper. If you are a fan of that specific couple...well, I'm afraid I can not please everyone. If I could, I'd have more confidence and would already be exactly where I want to be at this point in time XD**

**I'll stop now, here are the stories:**

**_Ring of Fire_ **_(Jasper/Bella)_: Jasper had walked the Earth for so many years that even he had lost count. But that did not matter, what did matter was the fact that he could not get that one woman out of his mind. He had sucked her dry without a glance and, in the end, regretted every moment. One can imagine his shock when she magically appears in front of his door when he stopped in that horrible motel. Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to room 666, where hell is known, and the ring of fire swallows the body whole.

_**Cut Thy Strings** (Bella/Emmett)_: Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions?

_**Electricity or Poison** (Bella/Carlisle)_: Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail.

**Please take the time and vote. It would really help me out a lot! **

**Summaries are also on my profile if you want to double-check everything before submitting your votes. (Notice, you only vote once, so be picky! :D )**

**Thanks ever so!**

**~Much Love**

**VSA~XOXOX**


	11. Nominated and Voting!

**Hello, hello, my lovely readers!**

**I have some excited news! My WIP story (We Will Never Hurt Again) has been nominated for the Emerging Swan Awards under the Cullen Lovin' (Excluding E/B) area! **

**My goodness, this means so, so, so much to me, and I am absolutely overwhelmed with excitement, it's such an honor! **

**This came about all because of you guys! Thank you all so much! I can repeat that day in and day out, but it will still not mean enough. **

**The voting starts tomorrow, and it would mean the world to me if all of you could go and vote for my story. Voting ends September 21, so please, vote, vote, vote!**

**Again, thank you all so much! Please go and vote, here is the link: **

** u/3147840/Emerging-Swan-Awards -copy and paste. **

**On profile as well, if this does not work.**

**Go and vote, I would appreciate it very much!**

**Love you all, and have a wonderful day!**

**~Zoe-VSA-XOXOX~**


	12. Help! Story Ideas

_Alright, I'm in desperate need of some help! I've got some story ideas I would love for all of my lovely readers to choose from. The most picked will be the next story I begin working on! I can't seem to choose, and I wish for all of you to pick. _

_Don't worry, all stories will be written in due time, but this will make the stories come out that much quicker :) _

_Place a review announcing the title for the story of your choice! _

**Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Death (Bella/Emmett or Carlisle or Jasper review your pick on the guy, please)- The year was 1776. A year of independence, the urge for freedom arising in all corners of the world, making way to the Revolution. Beyond these times, however, I was reborn. Forever reborn by the curse which was placed upon me millenniums ago. Name a battle, I was there, woken into the general, soldier, drummer boy, you name it. With every death, I came back, but it was the wounded pain that kept me clear. I could live forever, but every death was a new life for me. Oh, Lord, where would this stop? **

**Blue Birds and Cardinals (Bella/OC-Nano)-The world was...dark...empty...in my eyes. It was the mysteries of its hidden depths which drove me. I stepped foot on the lands from one side of the earth to the other, yet I still knew so little. Even so, I could murder this world if I got the chance. My eyes grew hard at a very young age, thousands of years ago, with my transition. Transition into what? Well, I guess I will have to tell you my story to find out. Where to begin? How about age six, just when the world grew black and misty... **

**Electricity or Poison (Bella/Carlisle): Upon starting his job, Carlisle never dreamed that he would one day be the best official in the city. In a town this small, the best friends are who you work with. Carlisle respected all of his colleagues, but when his "friends" daughter shows up in the pouring rain with blood covering her trail, he began to question the chief that was vying for his position. Little did he know, the girl was even closer to the death penalty for being innocent than the criminals he had already put in jail **

**Cut Thy Strings (Bella/Emmett): Bella felt sick to her core. Her eyes were open, and she was standing, but with her arms in the air, she knew she held no control. He was the puppet master, and she was right at his disposal. Sure, life had been bad before, but this was just cruel, sick, and twisted. Emmett watched silently as his workers ripped he flesh open and placed the strings beneath her skin. At first, he felt nothing, just as with all of his catches. But now...could more arise from these horrible blissful occasions? **

_I really appreciate this, everyone! I absolutely cannot wait to see which story is chosen the most! (Work hard, I will be keeping track of the picks!)_

_If you would rather do all of this from your FB newsfeed, simply like the VampSaxAngel FB page, you will be instantly notified about updates, sneak peaks, get quotes from upcoming chapters, and special book reviews :)_

_Good luck to all of your choices! And thanks again for the help, I truly appreciate it!_


	13. Absent to Published?

Hello, everyone!

I know that this is not at all what any of you want to see. I know that all of you would much rather see the next chapter for any one of my projects, but I do have a valid reason for my absence. It has been near a year or less so since my last chapter update. In that time, I have written a novel and am currently in the final editing, formatting, and releasing process. I am soon to become a published author!

With this exciting news under my belt, I am trying my best to get the book out as soon as possible. While I cannot say much, I highly encourage all of you to take the link on my profile page to get to my official Facebook page and like it in order to receive updates and quotes and such for my first novel, _Decimation. _

This project is the first book in my Chosen's Trilogy, and I am very ready to allow all of you to read it. For how great the process is going, the book will be available before Christmas (Hello Christmas present!) or even earlier. The book is on a running for online release as well as a Kindle/Nook/iPad format.

I am incredibly happy for my dream to be coming true and for all of you to go on this journey with me. It's...it's been a while, but I am ready to keep in touch with all of you through this and Facebook (more so on FB, it's easier). I hope that all of you will stay with me during this crazy ride I'm about to go on and such.

I can't even begin to describe how wonderful it feel to be doing this, and how well everything has been going. And not just with this project, with my projects on Fanfiction and everything. It's been nice, and I am excited for the future.

But, anyway, I hope that all of you understand why I have been absent. Also, when things start dying down a bit, I will be working to get back into Fanfiction and writing a good amount before spinning off again to start work on the second book in the trilogy.

Again, be sure to like my Facebook page to get more information. I hope to be on good terms with all of you now even though I have been gone for quite a long time. I wish you all the best and hope that you all join me in my journey.

Best wishes to all of you and stay blessed.

~Much love,

Zoe


	14. DestinationDecimation! Almost Here!

**Hello, everyone! **

**I _know _you all would much rather have a chapter, but there have been a few questions about how my novel is coming and such. I have been working on it intensively in the recent weeks, and we are getting closer and closer to its release! I am ridiculously excited, and I hope that all of you are getting excited with me! **

**Now, for all of you that follow my official novel page on Facebook (search "Decimation by Zoe Belew" to find it, or, you know, just take the link on my profile page), you are now aware that I will be doing the official cover reveal and the synopsis very soon on there quite a few days before I do it on here. _So, _if you want in on that, you better go drop a like and a comment! **

**Onward to the gritty levels of the writer's atmosphere, my novel is going to be available in paperback and kindle download with a later release of hardback! Now, this is where the trade off happens. All of you on here are the first to know about the formats in which my book will be released, but my Facebook fans get all of the reveals first. Sometimes, they never get posted here. Again, if you want in on that, go like my page. **

**I just wanted to say that I am very thankful for all the support, and I will be working on my fanfic stories again very soon. Once my book is finished, I will take a break from my trilogy to work on the stories here. So get excited for the book release, and for the updated chapters on here! **

**I hope you all are happy and healthy!**

**Thank you for all your support! We are getting closer and closer to _Decimation, _and it is going to be amazing when it finally gets here!**

**See you all soon!**

**~Much Love**

**Zoe**


	15. RELEASE DATE REVEAL MORE

MY BOOK COMES OUT ON **JUNE 2**!

I have been freaking out for weeks now! I got the first official copy, and I did reveal that on my YouTube channel. (Search Zoe Belew- I should be the first official channel link that pops up- or you can take the link on my profile).

Also, be sure to check out my blog! I have interviews and things of that nature coming up, so be sure to keep up with all of that!

Who's excited? I AM!

Please, do me the beautiful favor of following, liking, commenting, and subscribing to all my social media. All links are on my profile!

Hope you are all ready to get my book! It looks great, if I do say so myself!

Have a wonderful and blessed day!

~Much Love,

Zoe


	16. IT'S HERE! Yay!

IT'S HERE!

My book is now available for purchase! For links to sites from which you can purchase my novel, take the links on my profile to my Facebook page or my blog! All links are available through those two sites!

I hope you will buy it! If you buy it and like/love it, please write me a review after you read it! It would mean the world!

I hope all of you have a wonderful day! I will try and update some stories within the next few weeks!

Thanks, everyone!

~Much Love,

-Zoe

Author of _The Chosen Trilogy. _I finally get to put that!


End file.
